


Birthday Baking

by lynisapenguin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynisapenguin/pseuds/lynisapenguin
Summary: Just a small ParknerFic with waaaaay to less words.---It´s Peters birthday and somehow he ended in the kitchen...
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 36





	Birthday Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr before (my name is lynisapenguin aswell) aspart of the ParknerWeek.... Gonna post my only other part as well but yeah... that´s it for now. Hope you gonna like it!

There were a lot of things Peter Parker could do without even thinking about it. Baking was not such a thing. Therefore, when he discovered that Harley was literally a baking god, to say Peter was shocked would be understated.

The time Peters birthday came around, Harley knew exactly what he was going to do. He would bake his legendary chocolate chips cookie for breakfast. Since he was still new to New York he asked MJ for help when he went groceries shopping. He also explained her his idea, which she found perfect, but added the idea of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Harley woke up at 5 am to start baking, checking on Peter to make sure that the birthday boy was still asleep. Nevertheless, once he prepared the ingredients, Peter slipped in the little kitchen and hugged his boyfriend.

“What´cha doing Harles?” The older one turned around and kissed the smaller boy on the forehead.

“I was planning to make breakfast to surprise you but I guess we have to skip that now…”  
“Nooo! I can just help you, can I”  
“As you wish, darlin´.” Peter giggled.

Then he looked at the recipe, which Harley didn´t really needed but had anyways, and smiled as bright as the sun. He loved Harles cookies. And so started Peter´s 18th birthday with a flour fight between him and his boyfriend and amazing cookies at the end.


End file.
